The Shard of Time
by Sly Girl
Summary: Sly goes through many adventures before he reaches the shard and gets it before it gets into the wrong hands rated for volience and blood My first Fan fic
1. Chapter 1

This story is about the many adventures of Sly and more, featuring different characters and more, This is the first Fan Fic I ever made, I'll try to update it and add chapters if I can but until then here goes

Chapter One: Intro

Sly badly damaged and hurt as he had many burses scars and cuts, he held on tight to his bloodied shoulder pulling out the arrow that was just lodged in to it. So this is how it ends Sly thought to himself as he drifted away in his thoughts when a bright light flashed….Here's how it all began

"Just another day,sigh", Sly said in a boring tone. "I whish there was something I can do". Sly sat upright on the couch looking around as if he was looking for something, he saw Bentley working at his computer, and Murray in the kitchen

Saw laid back down on the couch and looked towards the ceiling almost in a day dreaming state.

"Sly you ok, seems to me like your bored or something"Bently said while still looking at his computer." Well there's nothing to do and I'm bored", Sly said while trying to count how many dust were in the room." Well…" Bentley said just to break the silence and think of something." How's about you go out side for a little while or go exploring it beats trying to count dust all day",Bently said finally turning around to see Sly.

"Well….I'll think about it, any way whatcha working on? You're sure been on that PC of yours for a while…"Sly said changing the subject." Well if you must know I haven't been doing a lot but just checking some stuff out on thief net.

**Things had become bored after Sly defeated Clockwerk but soon things will change alot.**

Sly turned and looked back up to the ceiling

"Well, well, well", Bently said suddenly causing Sly to look up quickly," What is it?"I'v found the answer to your boredom Sly, this diamond is very rare it's called the Dragon's eye last know location was that it was being delivered to a small island, it's worth a lot and I mean a lot of money",Bently said. Sly to himself finally," So when can we get started" Sly said excitly,"We can start first thing tomorrow."

Heh I know I know it's short but it's my first, just an opening for the other chapters, this is just an intro.

Jaxx: Can't wait till I come in

Just wait Jaxx it'll be sooner before you know it


	2. The Beast

Chapter 2 is here! Now it gets a bit bloody at the end as Sly battle the beast so look away if you want but it's not that bad

Jaxx:Ha I laugh at the site of blood

Alright Jaxx let's see when your turn comes wahahahahahaha

"**Ok Sly,I'v found out where the pier and the boat to take you to the island is,so I'll need you to find pier number 45."**

"Ok got it",Sly said then he put away his bincucom.Sly was in a disguise to keep him from being noticed by the guards so he could easy sneak on to the ship, he had on a like a sailors shirt with blue pants and removed his hat and changed his look a bit so that he could look different, but as he got near the pier he wasn't expecting one thing……"Hi Sly!" said the anonymous voice. Sly looked around till he saw the figure run up to him," Long time no see", she said, she had long black hair which in the light looked a nice golden brown and reddish and her eyes where brown and in the light it was a nice light brown color, she was almost near Sly's height but was smaller.

"What don't recognize me raccoon?" She said in a confused look, Sly was still looking at her till he rememberd."Oh hey Shareese."She and Sly go way back and been friends since,they were great friends,she could spot Sly through any disguise and a mile away.

"So what brings you here need help with anything?" Sly replied saying one thing" Well….I need to get to that island over there", he pointed to the island, it was surrounded by fog and looked not to far away but was a long ways there and had a creepy feeling about it."There", she asked almost sounding like she was asking him a question," Well ok only for my best friend", she had helped Sly before and wouldn't mind doing it again, but first she had to distract the guards before he could sneak onto the boat. Without Sly's disguise he couldn't get an inch near the boat nor the pier for that matter. She threw something at the guards and shouted,"Hey Stupids over here! What you didn't hear me want to say it louder!" The gorilla guards came running after her and they have a very short temper so they was easily fooled." You owe me Sly!" Sly smiled and went into the docking bay of the ship and went inside of the cargo bay.

As the boat drawn near to the island he heard the crew coming and unlocking the cargo bay door's, if he was caught down there they would surely question him and he would be in big trouble, instead he hid himself in one of the creates then the men took the creates and placed them in the ware house, when all was clear he pulled out his binocucom to call Bentley.

"Hey Bentley Hello you there?"

"**I'm here Sly, seems to me you're in a ware house try to find your way out of there an into the temple located in the middle of the island"**

"No problem a few rail slides here and there it'll be easy." Sly then started to look around, his eyes adjusting to the dark."Ok ok now where's the exit…bingo" Sly saw a light shining down from out side on a old rusty pipe, he climbed to the top and saw the night sky with a lot of stars out." Sure is a nice night." He then saw a few rails slid down them looking over the guards below, he did a spiral jump on one of the lamp posts, it shacked and the guard under him stopped he turned behind him. Soon Sly's breathing became quite the guard then continued walking."Phew, that was a close one." He then continued to the temple." Whoa this is a big a-,"Sly, can you hear me," Bentley cutting off on what he was about to say," This temple is heavily guarded and I can't find a direct Way to enter the temple", Sounding worried." Bentley don't jump out of your shell just yet I bet I can find a way into that temple.

Sly then tried feeling the wall for any loose spots,"Crap, I can't find any way to enter", Just then he saw one of the guards so he hid away and decided to follow him. The guard went down a dirt path and went to the guard in front, the guard was a gorilla who had black fur and yellowish teeth and his knuckles deep into the ground while his right hand was holding a dagger. The guard allowed him to pass and went inside, Sly hurried through before it closed and hid behind the vases as the guards went away. Before Sly knew it he was in the very tomb he tried to get into."Ok I'm in",**"Good,good now make your way to the diamond." **"Ok",Sly then came across some spot lights but easily avoided that, he thought to himself that it was Just too easy, a bit too easy. Sly found himself a few feet away from the diamond but he also saw a hideous beast that was huge! He was blind and couldn't hear so he was deaf. He had a scar over his side of his face he was like a crocodile but was a different color like pale and dull like he had no life in him. His weapon was a huge double sided blade Ax that could cut through almost anything that stood in its way, it had blood stains on its blade and handle and on the beast itself- it stood there lifeless.

Sly turned the corner and almost jumped out of his fur the site of the beast can make anyone jump even itself. Sly looked closely without moving." He's blind". He was also deaf but could feel the slightest noise touch anything. Sly walked his heart raced as he got closer and stoped.The beast wasn't doing anything! Sly was standing next to the beast and glanced at him and almost scared his own self, he reached for the diamond and the beast but his large ax done in front of the diamond his face turned to Sly and with the Flat end of the Ax he hit Sly so hard that he hit the wall, he couldn't help not to let out some noise, he couldn't move Sly's cheek was bleeding slightly."Dang he's really strong", the beast stood still then moved slightly and threw his ax at Sly. Sly recovered and tried to dodge but the blade grazed his arm Sly then placed his had over the bleeding spot and then the beast started to run. Sly couldn't see him so big yet so fast, it pulled the ax from the wall and quickly threw it at Sly's same damaged arm he quickly moved his hand but the ax got him in the same spot this time deeper, he let out a yell so loud as now he couldn't move his arm it was badly damaged and bleeding almost out of control.

Sly sitting helplessly into the beast eyes as it took the but end of the ax and hit it across Sly's face, Sly then tried to recover from the hit then dodge the few times the Beast reached for it's back and pulled out a huge sword aiming it greatly at Sly he then threw the sword and it deeply went into Sly's shoulder if he hadn't moved to the side a bit it would have been his back, he screamed in pain as his shoulder was bleeding almost down all over the back of his shirt and staining it with a dark red color Sly almost slowly fading away and blacking out the beast ran to him and hit Sly mercfulessly seeming not to let down he then placed his ax in front of Sly and the ax cracked the ground heavily the ax was nearly 100,000+ heavy Sly couldn't move and the beast placed his large foot on his back and then kicked him to the wall. Sly tried every inch of strength he had and reached for the binocucom and sent an urgent message to Bentley. The beast showed a smirk but not any smirk it was something more to it, like pity and sadness yet anger, hate rage and his duty to protect the diamond or was it….it came to Sly and grabbed his legs pulling Sly not knowing where he was going and the beast stopped and turned at Sly looking sad then his face quickly turned angry and cold as he picked up Sly over his head while blood was dripping down over his face and threw Sly, he just didn't let up as he got near Sly he saw the state he was in and started to look sad….."I never wanted it like this why,WHY!",it said angrily and punched the wall it turned to Sly looking sad and sorry for what he done Sly looking confused the beast then turned and seem that he was fighting with his inner self then lost and the beast picked up Sly by the neck choking Sly and he letting out a bloody cough the beast then tossed him to the wall Sly was in so much pain, the beast kicked him out in to the hall way he looked at Sly and Sly looking scared as ever can be Sly's eyes widen as he got close, so this is it Sly thought to himself, this is the way I die, the beast reached for Sly's shoulder and pulled out the dagger that was deeply in his shoulder he had to hold Sly down with his foot as the sword was so deeply in his shoulder it then pulled it out finally Sly in so much pain screamed as his shoulder started to bleed again

The Beast said again," Why does it have to be this way why?", it said in a whisper he grew cold and angry again and slashed Sly in his back several times, Sly seeing how so helpless he was he couldn't take the pain then he started to blackout so this is how it ends right here……..

Sorry guys to end right there wait till next chapter it'll be out soon

Jaxx:Whoa Sly surly got beat up a lot what's gonna happen to him

Well Jaxx and my other readers out there all I have to say is wait till next chapter

Jaxx:That stinks Dang wait that long

Don't worry it will not be long.


	3. Jaxx

Chapter 3 is here

* * *

Sly slowly woke up..."Hey he's awake!" Bentley called out

Sly looked around he saw Murray sitting next to Bentley and saw flowers next to the desk to his right seems that he was in a hospital." What happened?" "Well Sly we found you at the temple's base and you looked really bad we came after we received that S.O.S message"

_S.O.S message..._.Sly thought to himself.."That's right the beast"Thinking out loud. "What Beast?" Murray said eating chips. Sly describe what he was up against."And you still fought it!"The worried Bentley said.

"Well I couldn't escape the Beast just kept on coming" Sly looked down while sitting up on the bed's edge remembering what happened. "So that's why you have all of thoughs scars"Bentley said while looking at Sly. Sly had multiple stitches. He had bandages around his arm,shoulder and his body,he also had a cast over his arm.

Sly still had his same bloody,cut and ripped clothes on, he saw on the chair the clothes he could change into which was a white shirt with blue pants. "Sly" Sly looked up at Bentley."We will be right backif you need any help you can press that button on the side on the wall right there to call the nurse...or use this button I made to call us secretly." Murray and Bentley thenwalk out of Sly's room and close the door behind him.

"That Bentley always inventing things"Sly said while grinning a bit.He saw the clothes and tried to get up, so he finally put on his clothes he decided to walk out of the room and take a look around.He closed the door behind him slowly walking through the white hallways and came to the end of a hall with a window he looked outside it was bright and sunny and saw the orphanage across the street. Sly turned and saw his refection in the mirror on the door to his left.He saw his spiky hair which looked very messy and sly had small cuts on his face,he looked at his shirt and pants getting used to the new look.

Sly into his refection didn't notice the person coming up the stairs.The door opened and hit Sly's nose."Ow,sheesh that hurts"She stormed right by him not even apologizing, Sly looked at her go by and shrugged his shoulders.

He walked by many people that was sick and families visiting their sick ones,Sly stopped when he saw one kid crying not thinking he went up to the kid and stooped down to his eye level."Hey Kid what's the matter?" The kid was crying that he had red eyes he was like eight years old and was a raccoon with one ring on his tail and wrist. "My-my d-dad didn't make it" He pointed to the room with his eyes closed rubbing them. Sly saw the doctors inform his family that his father passed away,they came out side not noticing Sly and walked away,Sly felt real sorry for the kid.

Then a girl came up to Sly almost the same height as him,"Hey dull minded whatcha doing out of bed" Sly looked at her she had tan-ish fur and her ears had a grey like ring around her ears seems like she was half raccoon,her tail was like one of a wolf but was tan-ish and had a the same numbers of rings around her tail like Sly's she got the wolf like tail from her mother's side, her father was a fox and her mother was a raccoon,she had light brown eyes.

"Umm who are you...are you mistaken?"

"Mistaken I'm not mistaken!"

"Clam down I'm sure you can figure this out-

She then grabs Sly by the ear and drags him down the hall back into his room

"Hey what's the big deal?"

"You're going to need all the rest you can get"

"I'm fine and rest for what?"

"Ok I'll tell you why,first my name is Trixy,and I've heard a lot about you and I need your help-

"Ok...help with what"Sly cutting her off

She hits Sly on his head"You didn't Let me finish!"She relaxes in her chair as if she was going to tell a long story.

"Great is this going to be long"

"You know you're really rude just let me talk.There's a powerful artifact called the Shard of Light which it's powers are unknown and if it gets in the wrong hands it can be dangerous, with power like that we don't know in the wrong hands what can happpen,it's a long trip to the artifact and we need you at your best so after you've healed you'll be on your way"

"Why me and who says I accept"

Trixy was about to answer that's when Bentley came in looking scared."Um S-Sly there's someone scary here"Bentley walked in. A tall figure stepped inside the room,he was a fox who half of his face was covered he had orange and golden like fur his eyes was light brown he had a black turtle neck shirt and pants that had many pockets and he had a sword on his back,he also had a small cut over his eye. He stood there emotion less.

Sly had full attention on the figure that was standing before him and the figure was looking back at Sly. His eyes seemed like it could make you freeze up and scared youa bit but yet his eyes was calm.

"Oh yes he will accompany you when you get better for the mission"Trixy said. There was silence." Well ok" Trixy said"In the mean time you get to know each other and I'll be leaving but I'll be back soon"and with that see left

"Well...so what's your name?"There was silence for a while...Then he spoke."My name is Jaxx,Jaxx Carmen Jones, well what's your name?"

"Um Sly Cooper"

"Really,I'v heard alot about your family."Sly sat up interested in what he was saying,"Really?"Sly replied

"Yes, you see my family is almost like yours"He pulled out the sword from his back and showed it to Sly from a far,it had symbols on it each meaning something,"It was handed down from generations to generations"

"Well you can't steal anything with that"

"I know, it's mostly used to cut locks,bars,defelct spot lights and alarm beams and more"

"Sounds really cool"

Jaxx walked over next to Sly and picked up his came then took several steps back. Sly looked confused as Jaxx was looking at his cane"Um is something worng?"Jaxx looked at Sly then was a few minutes before he answered"No.."He started Spinning the cane and did many moves with it that Sly couldn't do. He ended by throwing the cane in the air and then it came down after a while standing straight up Jaxx then grab the cane and gave it to Sly.

"Where you learned to do that?"

"Just a little trick I learned" Sly knew that Jaxx was keeping a few secrets of his family and himself. Sly tried to do the same thing that he did but ended up making a fool of himself and the cane came down on his head"Ow!"Sly felt his head as a small bruise came up on his head.Jaxx couldn't help but laugh a little bit at Sly.

Jaxx then said,"Well my family has many weapons so I guess your cane was just like one of my family member's weapon, James Luther Jones had a cane almost like yours but a bit difference he was a great thief and stole almost everything in the world back in his day"

"That's really neat"

"Yeah..."There was silence for some while then that's when Jaxx said" Well there was one Weapon that I never gotten to hold,it was a double bladed ax that weighs alot,it was welded by Croc Semore Jones but he disappeared one day and no one saw him again,but as they say that's another story..."

Sly thought to himself,he couldn't believe it, it was almost like the very ax Sly saw the Beast have...

* * *

**Chapter 4 soon,I'm going to make a story about Jaxx so that you can know what happened it's not a pretty sight to read,but wait till next story about Jaxx**

**Jaxx:I finally camed in**

**Yep see what happens next chapter!**


	4. Murray Gets Captured

**Heiduska:** Thanks for the reviews I'm glad you liked the story, yeah Sly got beaten up pretty badly.

**Sly:**Thanks I'm glad you like the story too

Ok In this Chapter there will be a hint that shows the first person that will betray Sly, someone you'll never expect wahahaha ok, maybe there will not be a hint but just stay tuned to the other Chapters and you'll catch right on

**Jaxx: Betray cool I wonder who it will be**

**You already know**

**Jaxx: Oh yeah I do……**

**On to the Next Chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Murray Gets Captured

Sly didn't want to really tell Jaxx about how he got thoughs cuts, burses and scars so he tried to think of what else to say.

"So, do you know about how Croc Semore Jones really disappeared?"

"No." Jaxx then tried to remember what happened to him," I don't really know, they say that he went on a journey looking for something but they never said what or where he was going.The last known place they said he was at was in the Mountains somewhere."

There was silence for a while then that's when Sly decided to turn on the t.v in was just looking through channels until he stopped at the news he didn't know why.

"Welcome to channel 88 news, I'm back with M.s.D'Oinkeau to tell us what happened."

"Well there was a bloody scene yesterday as the assailant walk through the front door and killed the two guards along with the five elites that was in there the whole place has blood all over the white museum walls but he never took the valuable shard that was there it was left untouched"(**Ok people the assassin was supposed to be in Chapter 3 after Sly got hurt it was a big bloody scene that would have took place but since something happened to the document I couldn't add that part so it was edited and took out of the story though you will meet him later on and the connection he has with Jaxx's life**)

Jaxx was looking at what happened as he seemed to recognize him but didn't say anything

"Um Jaxx you ok?

"Yeah everything's fine..."Jaxx couldn't tell anything that happened in his pass he never did and he'll never will.

_Mean while in the basement of the Hospital _

"Yes everything is going according to plan"

"Good" said a robotic cold voice

"The Beast did a great job at bruising up Cooper soon he'll be where we want him"

"Excellent"

"But I don't like this Jaxx guy he seems different you sure he'll be easy?"

"Don't worry with a few years he'll finally come to understand longs he's not a problem is he"

"No sir he's not"

"Good then continue with Plan Alfa, do not fail this you know what happens to thoughs who fail, need I remind you again?"

"N-No sir"

"Good report back to me when the plan is ready" And with that the cold robotic voice stopped

_Meanwhile back upstairs_

Bentley comes running through the hall way and into Sly's room

"S-Sly"says Bentley trying to gather is breath" Murray been captured"

"Well How?"

"Ok well me and Murray was walking with Trixyshe said that she knows someone who might know where to find the Shard of Light so we walked down a dark alley way but I didn't feel to comfortable but then we came to a dead end and so these huge guys came out of no where and they took Murray he tried to fight them offbut they got him and I don't know where Trixy is at", Bentley himself didn't get away so easily he had a long gash on his leg that was bleeding slightly.

"Ok let's go find him"

"But Sly your hurt and you haven't fully healed yet"

"So"

"So, What if you get hurt again?"

"I'll be ok Bentley you worry too much"

"Sly I can't let you go out there."

Then there was silence for a little while

"Ok I will not go out after all I am in pain what was I thinking" Sly said sarcastically but Bentley failed to notice it and so he went out side the room.Sly then got up and went and got his old cut clothes and went into the bath room and switched into them, he noticed Bentley was out side the door in front of Sly's room.

Sly then turned and saw Jaxx which was sitting down in the chair reading a book"Well are you going to try to stop me or say something?" Then Jaxx said with a simple answer" No."

Sly then climbed out of the window and went to the highest building to try to find Murray.He used his binocucom to try to locate Murray (another gadget Bentley added) once he found him he was being taken by air to a base of some sort so he sneaked onto the cargo bay and climbed up a rope into the plane and it took off for the base.

* * *

Sorry people for this super short Chapter but the action is coming up very soon, it'll get better you'll see

As for the Jaxx you will not see his horrid story in this story so wait till another story that I'm making to tell you what happened.

Next Chapter very soon


	5. Last encounter

**Heiduska: **Maybe might be, someone will get hurt, let's just hope it's not Sly again...thanks for reviewing

Next Chapter is Here!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Operation Rescue Murray! **

Summery: As we last left of Sly was making his way to the base still damaged! Well let's hope he doesn't get hurt again...let's see how he fairs in the field still damaged...

Sly went into the plane trying not to be detected he tried to climb some ropes up to the upper level of the support beams then walked across a small walk way then started crawling through the small hole. He came up to another air vent and smashed it open with his cane and continued down the narrow path. The air vents wasn't no walk in the park, it was dusty and old dirt and bugs which affected his wounds a bit even more, and the air vents was tight so it caused a bit of pain trying to get through that small air vent and since it was some glass and chip of sharp pieces it cut his bandages a bit and some cut opened, heh no one said the vents was clean all sort of stuff is in there, but he still continued.

Sly made it out of the vent but looked like he been through a war zone. His bandages were cut he was holding his side that had been cut slightly due to the sharp pieces in the vent, he looked really dull and dirty because of the dust that got on him in the vents, and his bandages was stained due to the blood that was on it. Sly tried to tie up some of the bandages again, one was ripped off, and so he took it and tied it around his wrist. Bellow there was alot of guards and supplies for a small army, but he didn't know how to get down there and there was too many guards so he and his scars continued on. Sly jumped down after the elite guard went by and came to a blue glowing door, he tried to see what was in it but couldn't do he decided to press his ear against the door he heard screaming and pain, _Murray _Sly thought to himself,"Wait that's not Murray that sounds like someone else", Sly said in a whisper.

"So where's Murray?" Sly heard someone coming he tried to find a place to hide.

Mean while back at the hospital

Bentley went to heal his scar so he cleaned it and bandaged it up and decided to check on Sly, Bentley opened the door and saw Jaxx reading,"Jaxx where's Sly!", "Keep it down I'm trying to read"

"Ok but where's Sly?"

Then there was a few silence before he answered, he then looked at Bentley

"He went to save Murray"

"And you didn't do anything?"

"...No, why? If I tried he still would have went I mean that is his friend"

"But he's still hurt. How did he get out?"

"Heh, you should know your friend he went out of the window"

"What? And you didn't do anything?" Bentley ran towards the window and opened it.

"You're not going to find him he's on a plane"

"I got to do something but what..."

Back at the Ship

"Phew that was too close" Sly hid above the guard on the ceiling while the guard walked under.

Sly was just about to go down to the floor until these snake like people in white coats enter a pass word at the blue glowing door they was rolling a table that had all of these sharp gadgets and weapons, looked like weapons for torture, besides they looked rusty and still had blood on them." I just gotta save Murray once I do...how are we going to get off this thing?"

Sly continued down the hall until he heard a familiar voice talking so he hid on the ceiling again and waited. Sly wanted to be at full attention when they was talking, maybe they can tell where Murray was at Sly pointed his ears upwards towards where they was talking and was still they was talking very low and so Sly slowed down his breathing and it was quite.

"Everything his going according to plan and what about you?" Said a familiar voice

"Everything is going great with the project all will be ready in due time" For some reason Sly hated this voice like he remember it some how, Sly ears went down a bit and he clenched his fist but couldn't really or he would fall from the ceiling and game over for him.

"Ok after I finish fooling thoughsfour then all will fall into plan"

Sly then heard them walk into another room Sly felt angry and balled his fist he then walked down the path and saw Murray, he wasn't dumb to run out there so he had to find another way around. He saw Murray as he had one black eye, few cuts and bruises and was locked in a containment cell.

Sly climbed the pole and tried to spiral jump over to a certain type of lamps he was still bruised and almost fell he quickly grab the lamp, the guards heard something above them but didn't look right away, Sly was in pain while trying to hold on, his arm was still sore and was broken so he couldn't really climb up so he had to fall, he saw a create he can land into below him heaimed himself and fell in the create, the guards finally looked up, they was going near the create Sly fell in and then heard the other guard call them."That was close, now I have to get Murray out of here"Sly said while thinking of a plan...

Sly then tried to recover and used his bandages to scale up the pole. He made it near the window he tried to move slowly because the light would show his shadow; he climbed some more poles and almost slipped then quickly grabbed the pole again and climbed up. By now his body was greatly sore all over and in pain He fell to his knees like his body just shut down on him and he felldown to the ground bellow, he wanted to move but he couldn't. Sly put alot of work on his body that was already broken now, so now he couldn't even move a muscle until a familiar face came up, Sly's vision was blurry until he white out...

Sly awakened later on the same floor he was on he looked around, Murray was gone! "Wha-where am I"

Sly could barely move he was on one knee, and then fully stand up in a lean position as he tried to gather his vision. Just then there was a loud knocking at the door until it finally bust open, Sly's eyes widen as he was so scared he couldn't move.

Something Sly thought to have never see again...The Beast. This time he was half robot he had a red glowing eye and tubes in and out of it, he looked even scarier than before but it didn't end there. Their was a large spike on his shoulder and he had a growing green orb in the middle of his chest it was still blind and couldn't hear he had a metal hand with sharp claws and the same ax with blood still on it from last encounter the ax is the same nothing change, the beast also in his arm he had no metal, he had deep holes where you can see inside and can see the bone of his arm, he was disgusting to look at. Will Sly end up dead or worse wait to next chapter

What will Sly do now you'll see because I'm working onthe next Chapter as we speak

Jaxx:Bye-Bye Sly

Don't say that Jaxx, Sly's going to live I think...just kidding, I'm writing the next chapter as you read this,next chapter soon!


	6. Sly gets lucky this time

Next Chapter is here

Jaxx: Now let's see what happens now

Ok this chapter is Chapter 6: Rescue Murray, Rescue Me! Crazy chapter title

Jaxx: No not really

Well any way let's see what happens wahahahaha

**This Chapter was cut the other part is currently being edited that's why this chapter is short thank you, now on with the story **

**Heiduska:** Don't worry this time Sly get's lucky but in the next chapters his luck is about to run out

* * *

Chapter 6: Sly needs rescue A.S.A.P. 

The horrid beast march farther and farther towards Sly, the ground shook from the weight of Beast. Sly could barely move he was in no condition to fight. Sly fell to his knees only because of the pain and because of his tired body can't bare to stand anymore. The Beast only gave him a smirk, that's when a voice far away but yet familiar said in a whisper, "He's not yet completed it's just a little project that was being worked on, Now! Destroy Sly Cooper!" The Beast turned towards Sly.

This time the Beast placed his ax in his metal hand and then stoop down to Sly, he picked up Sly by the neck with the ax in his hand he punched Sly in the stomach and threw him so hard into the wall that it cracked and Sly had got the wind knocked out of him. The Beast walked over to Sly and took him out of the wall and threw him on the ground and kicked him. Sly was holding the area the Beast punched him and slowly turned his head towards the Beast as he had that huge ax in his hand about to swing it at Sly's head, Sly closed his eyes and then nothing happened, Sly opened his eyes to see Jaxx grabbing the ax slightly cuttinghis hand from the force of the ax.

"Jaxx h-how d-did you g-get here?" Sly said

"Well...I...went out after Bentley came in and left...so...that's when...I saw ...one last carrier so I got on and you know the rest..." Jaxx was still holding the ax until he shifted his weight and pushed the Beast back. The Beast came at Jaxx head-on, The Beast then picked up Jaxx and threw him to the wall really hard, sadly Sly didn't recover yet as the Beast got his ax and about to cut Sly, Jaxx pulled out his sword and stopped the Beast from hitting Sly. The Beast then rammed Jaxx with his shoulder the one with the spike and it went completely through Jaxx's shoulder causing blood to spill on the floor but he didn't make any noise as if it never happened he tried to punch the Beast as hard as he can and The Beast tried to grab Jaxx by the neck Jaxx avoided that and pushed back causing the spike to pull out of his shoulder Jaxx held his shoulder in great pain as blood pored out of his shoulder, Jaxx used his hand to put pressure on the spot to stop it from bleeding allot.

The Beast then placed the ax on his back and charged at Jaxx he was trying to punch and hit Jaxx but Jaxx dodged everything the Beast threw at him. The Beast then slashed Jaxx leaving three slash marks completely slashing his left face. The whole left side of his face began to bleed allot. The Beast came at Jaxx again this time using his ax and cutting half of Jaxx's chest. Jaxx then tried to use his sword to slash the Beast but the beast slashed Jaxx's leg causing Jaxx to fall on one knee the Beast then used the end of his ax and hit Jaxx across the floor. Jaxx used his sword to cut one of the Beast's tubes located over his body the Beast then let out a loud yell that caused Jaxx to put his ears and a downward position Jaxx though never killed anyone in his life made this time a accept ion, he lunged at the Beast about to do the final blow to the glowing orb in it's chest then a flash of light happened.

Sly didn't see what happened after the light flashed it was still a bright light when the Beast came towards him,it quickly grew dark and the Beast gave Sly a dark glare and knocked Sly with his ax on the side of his face causing. Sly to fall knocked out to the ground, before he was completely gone he thought to himself ._ How, how can I feel so helpless unable to do anything..._and with that he blacked out.

* * *

Ok I know this chapter is short butthe next chapter will not be well I'll at least try, I hope I'm doing ok with my first Fan Fic, any way next chapter soon! I'm writing it now since I have allot of time over the weekend, well here we go to the next chapter 


	7. Time to go

Ok sorry guys for the long wait. I have school so I'm a bit busy so well here it is

Ok but before I start, after this chapter SLy will be fighting back instead of the one always getting bruised alot well you'll see the next chapters

Well here's a summery. Sly gets captured and it's up to Jaxx and Bentley to rescue Sly, sorta like a jail break...sound familar..., but don't worry they'll soon rescue Murray then it's off for the Shard of time

**Heiduska:Yep with each passing chapter his luck slowly runs out, well any way here's the story**

* * *

Chapter 7: Time to go 

After the Beast knocked out Sly he then picked up Sly, by the command of the familar voice and draged Sly into an old cell. Two guards with hazard masks stood infront of the door. The door was a solid steel with a 3 inch plastic square window, there was rust on the door's old screws and old rusted blood stains on the door also. Inside Sly's cell there was a crack in the wall above him and there was water dripping down from the crack. Over to the right there was a old rusted tolit with green sluge and moss on and and who knows what else. The ground was cold and there was a bed that was old it to had the same green stuff as the tolit.

Sly was still knocked out against the wall, the drips of water was landing on his brusied face and cuts which hurt abit. Sly aworked from the pain and looked around, he hurried and got up since he was sitting in a puddle of water. He brushed his self off, a long red stain caught his eye as he saw it was a old blood stain that led to the door. Sly saw blood stained hand prints on the wall and saw writing on the wall and numbers and tally marks too.

Sly noticed the tolit and bed and made a disgusted face, he turned around to the wall behind him. The wall was unstable and the crack led to the outside, Sly looked up to the crack that was dripping water and figured that it was a broken pipe.

He turned to the door and tried to see through the dirty stained plastic window. Sly saw an image and tried to make it out, it was one of the guards that had a hazard mask on, he had no eyes and his skin looked dis colored and old, one of the guards was looking at Sly. Sly couldn't help to leap back his heart was pounding from that sight, he tried to get it out of his head and started to look around again seeing how is he ever going to get out of here.

Sly saw some writing behind the bed, as much as it dis gusted him, he pulled back the old bed and shaked his hands geting rid of the old stuff that was on there from the bed. He dusted the wall and brushed off some of the spider webs and bagan to read it. It looked like notes he began to read it to himself. _Number one, never look into one of the guard's eyes_ I'll never do that again, Sly thought to himself and started to read the rest. _1:00 P.M the people leave at that moment chip off the old rust,then pick at it untill 1:30 then the door will become loose and it will... _then after that it was a whole different made up language that Sly didn't know, he sighed and pushed back the bed and sat on the cold floor. "Great what do I do now..." Then it grew sighlent

* * *

The guards looked around for Jaxx but couldn't find him. Jaxx was lurking in the shadows looking at the guards bellow."Heh I feel like Sly lurking in these shadows..." Jaxx said in a low piched sound. "Not my sort of style but will do if I'm going to sneak away from these guards." 

Jaxx saw a jet in the lower hanger and it looked like one of the guards was about to board it. Jaxx threw a pice of rubble at the other end the guards looked at the other end, Jaxx ran acrossed the shadows, grabed the hook and quickly grabed a rope, climbed up the rope and then to the ledge above. Hejumped down the high ledge andsneaked up on the guard about to board the jet. Jaxx grabed him by his neck cuting off his air and caused the guard to pass out the other guards turned around and ran to Jaxx. Jaxx hurried and got on the jet and set it up the other guards burned in the jet's tail fire as Jaxx took off out of the plane.

* * *

Ok next chapter Fire in the sky, coming up, don't worry sly will get out of this soon. I'll try to make the chapters longer but right now I'm just focused on updating this story quickly 


	8. Fire in the Sky

Here we go right after the next

Just to note I do not own sucker punch or its characters but I do own Jaxx, Trixy and all the other characters I've named in this story except for the Sly game characters

* * *

Chapter 8: Fire in the Sky

Jaxx flew out of the hanger bay in the ship." Whew" Jaxx said wiping the sweat from his face, he took a look at the jet,"Hmm never seen anything like this one.." Jaxx didn't have time to admire the plane's features as at that moment fighter jets came from the big plane.

Jaxx looked back and smirked as he turned back around,"Heh let's see if I remember how to do this" Jaxx switched the jet's mode to attack mode, Jaxx held his hand back as the jet's steering control switched to the attack version. The jet's color changed black and different weapons appeared. The Jet's wings changed also.

"Let's go" Jaxx said with a smirk and pressed his foot on the jet's gas pedal the wrings on the jet pulled back as the jet began to go faster. Jaxx pulled back on the steering stick the jet pulled up and went towards the attack fighters Jaxx spun the jet right side up and began to shoot at the enemy jets. One of the enemy jets exploded.

"That's one" Jaxx said. There was two planes coming at Jaxx, Jaxx turned the plane to a side to go between them. The enemy jet's turned around and followed Jaxx.

Jaxx looked back and tried to loose the planes he flew in front and around the plane but Sly's cell was also around there...

* * *

"Wha...?" Sly said, he jumped to his feet and looked through the crack, he saw the planes in the sky. "What's going on?"

Jaxx was coming at the carrier plane head on he pulled up just in time the other enemy jet's tried to turn and ran into each other. One plane came close to Jaxx, and one was coming head on Jaxx slammed on the brakes causing his plane to stall and fall nose first and falling to the ground below with the enemy plane right behind him he was waiting till the last minute to pull up.

The attack plane was shooting at Jaxx. _Not now just a little more _Jaxx thought to himself. The plane was falling faster and faster. _Now! _Jaxx tired to pull up as hard as he can "Errrrrrmm...why...does ..this have to...be hard"

Jaxx pulled up in time causing the other jet to crash into the ground. Another jet was targeting Jaxx. On his front screen a red arrow pointed to where the jet was at, then an alert sign appeared, Missile Locked on, it flashed in red and then the whole screen was flashing red. Jaxx pulled up and flew crazy in order to break the lock, the missile was fired and a different alert appeared and told Jaxx that the decoy was ready to be deployed. "Errr..where's that button!" The missile was getting closer."Dangit...errrrr"Jaxx stopped and thinked.."Found it!" Jaxx garbed the red string and pulled it back quickly. Tiny swarms of heat missiles swarmed every where and the missile ran into the swarm.

"That was just too close, it's time to get rid of this fighter" Jaxx pulled up and turned around and was behind the attack plane, Jaxx fired two missiles and it hit the attack plane.

Jaxx let out a sigh,"I haven't forgot about you Sly, I'll get you out soon...I was only here to do one thing, help Sly to get to that shard now look at me about to attempt a jail brake, and all this stuff. Well I wonder if I can contact Bentley some how..." and with that Jaxx flew into the sky.

* * *

"Dang! How am I supposed to get out of here!" Sly was starting to get bored and angry he looked out and saw that the guards was gone. Sly looked at the old rusted hedges on the door, he took a pole off from the bed and whacked at the rusted part of the door and over and over again until finally the door was loose. Sly tried to push the door down but was no use."And just when I thought I was finally going to get out of here"

Sly went back to the middle of the room and sat down on the cold floor.Sly looked over at the bed"Yuck not even if it was the last bed on earth" Sly then turned back around and stared at the ceiling he noticed a whole bored up but he couldn't get up there. _Murray_Sly thought. _I wonder if he's ok...don't worry buddy we'll get you out soon...but first I got to get out..._

* * *

_Next chapter coming up, they'll get longer soon..._


	9. Don't get Caught

Heiduska: Well he'll get out...you haven't forgotten about Trixy have you...? Well you'll see.

Jaxx: I don't trust her...

Just relax Jaxx you'll see how the story turns out.

* * *

Chapter 9: Never get caught

Sly was looking up at the top of the old cell when he heard foot steps coming down the hall. Sly thought that it could be one of the guards. Sly got up to his feet as he heard the foot steps getting closer and closer. Just then the foot steps stopped at the door. Then that's when Sly heard the door unlock and it slowly opened. There stood Trixy at the door. Sly was surprised to even see her again, he was about to ask her what happened to her but at that moment she hurried and grabbed Sly's hand and ran out of the cell.

"Where have you been, what happened are you alright?" Sly asked while they was still running down the hall.

"There's no time to talk, we have to get out of here." They stopped at the end of the hall way farther down it was pitch dark with lights flashing on and off. Sly's heart sinked as he tired to look down the dark hall. "Is there some other way, what about the other hall way that we passed?" Sly said a bit worried while looking back behind him.

"That's just what they wasn't us to do it's a whole bunch of guards down there" Trixy said turning around to look at Sly. "Oh" Sly replied. "Let's get going" Trixy said as she slowly made her way down the hall, she was slowly disappearing in the dark. Sly hurried and followed close behind her. The next hall way was getting dark and didn't have flashing lights, it was pitch black.

Sly didn't know that Trixy stopped in front of him so he ran into her by mistake. "Watch it!"Trixy said as her voice echoed through the hall. "Um...Sorry..." Sly said trying to see her in front of him. They made their way down the hall to a dead end. Trixy felt her way around the wall and felt a ventilation shaft. She stooped down and turned to Sly who was standing and looking around. "You coming?" Trixy said. Sly stopped looking around and looked down at Trixy as she made her way into the vent.

The vent was long and dusty it was almost endless; soon they came to two paths. Trixy stopped in front of him and looked at the two paths. Sly looked bored as she was choosing her path. "This way" Trixy went to the left path and then through a narrow path until they came to a hanger. When they got out Sly and Trixy brushed themselves off and walked down the hanger.

"Now what" Sly said.

"Now we have to make our way to a certain part of the ship. I told Bentley where we was"

"Ok great well let's get going"

They went to the opposite part of the hanger and through a hall way. The alarm sounded and two guards came running down the hall way Sly and Trixy ran around the corner.

"Great" Sly said

"Come on we have to hurry now!"

Sly and Trixy ran down the hall and came to a door Trixy in putted a code and the door opened and then closed behind them. Trixy ran to the boxes and started to try to push them out of the way. "Well don't just stand there like an idiot. Help me out!"

Sly ran over to the boxes and started to push them out of the way until they revealed a hatch. Trixy pulled it open to see Bentley in the plane right bellow them.Trixy yelled out to Bentley. Bentley looked up and gave her the thumbs up.

"Ok jump" Trixy said suddenly

"What?"Sly said looking down at the plane

Trixy pushed Sly and he fell out of the hatch and fell face first into the plane Bentley was flying in. The guards busted down the door and Trixy turned around and jumped back falling into the plane below and with that they took off.

* * *

Bentley landed at an air field. Jaxx was leaning against the jet waiting for their plane to come to a complete stop.

Bentley, Trixy and Sly got out of the plane. "Time to get you cleaned up Sly" Bentley said as he pointed towards the medical hut. Sly looked down at his cut and dirty clothes. "I guess you're right, be back" Sly said as he walked over to the hut.

Sly pushed opened the medical hut open and walked in. "Um is anybody here...?" Sly looked around, there was a few chairs and books and a plant in the corner. Sly walked over to the counter ringed the bell.

The nurse came from the room behind the counter. She was a fox, she had glasses and wore a nurse's uniform. She had a white nurse hat with a white dress with a red cross on the shoulder.

"Can I help you?" The nurse said filling out some papers

"Um...this pretty explains it all..."Sly said looking at his shirt

The nurse finally looked up at Sly "Oh I see. Follow me"

* * *

More coming up soon 

Jaxx: Can't wait let's go.


	10. Chapter 10

Ok, you all know that I haven't been updating my stories for that I apologize, but the reason is that I have school and a lot of work to be done. I even have projects over the weekend….well I'll update my story soon but until then schools just gotta come first right…right…well see ya later I'll update sometime.

(From Sly Girl I finally beat Star fox assault!)


End file.
